1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray tube system with a carbon nanotube substrate, and more particularly to an X-ray tube system with a disassembled carbon nanotube substrate for generating micro focusing level electron beams that employs a quantum-mechanical field emission principle for emitting electrons and uses a carbon nanotube as cathode in an electron emitter and in which users can easily exchange a carbon nanotube cathode under a high vacuum state when the carbon nanotube cathode is broken down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the X-ray tube system, conventional tungsten filament cathodes emit an X-ray light source using thermal electrons generated by heating of filaments themselves. However, such an X-ray tube system using the tungsten filament cathode has problems that it is difficult for users to use the system since its manufacturing cost is high due to its enormously large scale and it is used in limited locations. Also, quality in radioactive rays is deteriorated because the thermal electrons generated by heating of the filaments are not emitted in a regular direction, and radioactive rays in a target are generated in a low level due to the low density of the thermal electrons. Also, it may be impossible to use the target since gases, formed in filaments and a focusing unit, may significantly reduce a vacuum degree, which results in internal discharging, and a life span of the target may be shortened due to the generated heat. In addition, if the tungsten filament is used for an extended period, tungsten is evaporated from a surface of the filament, and therefore an external diameter of the filament becomes smaller and an emission characteristic of the thermal electrons may be deteriorated. At this time, the evaporated tungsten is deposited onto an inner wall of a glass bulb, resulting in deterioration of dielectric strength at high voltage and reduction in capacity of transmitted radioactive rays. In order to solve the above problems, a disassembled X-ray tube using a filament cathode has been presented, but it is not a solution to the above various problems since the filament is used as a light source.
Meanwhile, recently studied light source techniques for emitting laser-based radioactive rays and light source techniques using a large synchrotron source are difficult to apply to machinery and semiconductor industries due to the limitations on huge installation cost, spatial volume and mobility, and these light source techniques are recently limitedly used in the certain research fields such as pure sciences since they have numerous commercial limitations. Also, some of the domestic and foreign research institutes have studied the carbon nanotube-based apparatuses for generating X-rays, but even though the X-ray tubes have a sealed structure which is identical to those of the conventional tubes using tungsten filaments, or has an assemblable/disassemblable structure, their assembling/disassembling processes are very complex, and, in particular, a high vacuum may be ruined during the assembling process.